shinobigaidenfandomcom-20200213-history
Aburame Clan
Aburame Clan Description The Aburame is one of the oldest clans of ninja being formed along the same time as the Senju and Uchiha. They dove into a strange mastery, having always been a clan focused along the path of stealth and subtle redirection of action. Discovering new uses for chakra and ninjutsu, the clan formed a pact with a unique insect known as the Kikaichu. These chakra devouring bugs were allowed to live inside the body of the Aburame by accepting their host as Queen. Over the generations the technique was refined, but it is still considered one of the most obscurre and gruesome forms of ninjutsu that has not been directly outlawed. History The alliance with Konohagakure is merely a preference of location for the Aburame clan. As Kikaichu most commonly are found within the forests of the Land of Fire, it became a suitable harvesting and farming ground for the creation of new hives and thus expanding the clan. They didn't take a side during the initial conflict, simply taking contracts when they received them. However, with the increase in intensity from the Time of Strife, the Aburame joined the Land of Fire in the final days of war. This has forever strained the relations of the Aburame and their former allies outside of the Land of Fire, most noted being the Hyuga and the Touketsu clans.. Despite all other occurring disasters for the fledgling Konohagakure, the Aburame remained in their own seclusion. They had little to no interest in village affairs, as their only concern was consolidating more and more power. This power was displayed in the in the initial assaults in the First New Year, as a small team of the Aburame clan managed to divert what would be a critical blow upon Konohagakure. Swarming the enemy with a seemingly endless field of their Kikaichu it became clear that Konoha was not merely defended by two clans of increasingly absurd levels of power. Direct attacks on the village ceased after that, and the aforementioned Aburame were enlisted to serve within the ANBU. The ANBU was always an interest of the Aburame, as their stealth tactics mirrored in ceertain ways, and through the more vocal members of the clan the ANBU was able to improve upon itself, learning more about Sensor ninja and the dangers hidden in the shadows of the growing ninja world. With the economy always in flux, and the conflicts becoming more and more brutal, the purpose of ANBU and Aburame alieke became less about power, and more about security. To this day, Aburame have been positioned outside the village at all times, their Kikaichu bringing news of the movements about Konohagakure's forest at a neat constant basis. Rituals * Kikaichu Ishoku Rank: C Power: NA Effects: Implants kikaichu in the user’s body. Special: Requires a pair of mating kikaichu, a medic of B rank or higher, a medic of C rank or higher, one Aburame clan member of sixteen or older or jounin status. Description: This ritual is relatively simple, but also an incredibly painful one. To begin, the weaker medic will first calm the recipient, using medical ninjutsu to dull the pain that could otherwise kill the recipient. The stronger medic will then make use of a chakra scalpel to incise a number of holes in the user’s body, from which the kikaichu will emerge. As the weaker medic keeps the recipient steady, the Aburame will implant the kikaichu in one of the newly created holes, telepathically informing them of their new master. The stronger medic will now join the weaker medic, as both keep the recipient from feeling too much pain. The kikaichu will rapidly begin to multiply and tunnel through the body, taking several hours to complete the highly painful process of forming a colony within the recipient. The medics keep the user stabilized whilst the Aburame clan member watches over the kikaichu. When the process is complete, the user will hold the destruction bugs of the Aburame Clan within them. JP: 50 (To Perform) Ritual Techniques * Kikaichu no Jutsu (Destruction Bug Host Technique) Rank: D Skill: Ninjutsu Power: NA Effect: Allows the user to control the kikaichu given to him by the Kikaichu Ishoku ritual. Description: This allows the user the control the kikaichu in the use for their techniques. he bugs feed and live off the Chakra which the body stores and in return the Ninja gets to control and command the bugs, using them as their primary fighting technique. These bugs have the ability to drain chakra through physical contact with the enemy (and possibly consume a fraction of the host's chakra as well.) Limit: Must have Kikaichu Ishoku performed upon. JP: 5 * Mushitensō no Jutsu (Insect Transfer Technique) Rank: S Skill: Ninjutsu Effect: Transfers ones own bugs into the body of another's hive, combining them. Drawback: User loses access to Kikaicho. Description: To empower youth, experienced Aburame can implant their own insects into a young shinob, thereby granting them a larger hive. This transfers an entire hive, and has a slight chance of crippling, or even killing the user. This technique is usually used before a Shinobi intends to die. Limit: Must have Kikaichu Ishoku JP: 100 * Seishin Bunretsu no Jutsu (Psychological Fragmentation Technique) Rank: S Rank Skill: Ninjutsu/Genjutsu Effect: Through the expendature of massive amounts of chakra, one's mind can transcend the limits of body and soul. Becoming aware as a true hive mind. The ninja who uses such a devastating technique sacrifices their humanity, and is capable of being aware from the perspective of another creature as well as that of their own body. In the case of those utilizing Kikaicho Ishoku, the blood bond with the insects allows a ninja to bind their essence to the hive, with the physical body remaining a mere extension or shell of the hive's needs.. Special: Aburame Kinjutsu/Hijutsu Ritual, requires 172 hours to perform. Drawback: The chakra needed to bind to a single other nonsentient species is massive, but not incredibly dangerous. However, it's use in that form is limited, and is only typically considered for scouting among powerful Jounin. To connect to the hive would require such massive and potent levels of chakra, it is unfeasable for any ninja to live through the experience, without a full team of medical ninja present and able to constantly infuse the recipient with chakra. Description: --- Limit: Reqires expansive knowledge of ninjutsu, and a powerful, logical mind. Genjutsu expertise can be recieved from a supporting ninja, but the ninja must remain within the mind for the entire period. This technique is Kinjutsu to the Aburame clan. JP: 500 Aburame Hijutsu Below are the list of all Aburame secret techniques, guarded by the clan above all else. D-Rank Jutsu * Kikaichu Kai (Destruction Bug Release) Rank: D Skill: Ninjutsu Effect: Allows the user to release an amount of bugs of depending on their rank. D Rank: 5 Bug Points C Rank: 10 Bug Points B Rank: 15 Bug Points A Rank: 20 Bug Points S Rank: 30 Bug Points Special: Requires no handseals Additional Information: As the Aburame progresses, and the chakra expands. The number of Bug Points they have for the movement system also expands. When not in combat, Bug Points can be recovered by feeding Kikaichu chakra at a rate of 10% per post, values are halved if the character is not a Ninjutsu Master. E-Rank: 50 Bug Points, 5 Bug Points recovery. D-Rank: 100 Bug Points, 10 Bug Points recovery. C-Rank: 150 Bug Points, 15 Bug Points recovery. B-Rank: 200 Bug Points, 20 Bug Points recovery. A-Rank: 300 Bug Points, 30 Bug Points recovery. S-Rank: 500 Bug Points, 50 Bug Points recovery. Description: The user commands the Kikaichu to leave their body and prepare for a ninjutsu. Limit: Kikaichu no Jutsu JP: 0 * Kikaichu Tracking (Destruction Bug Tracking) Rank: D Skill: Ninjutsu Effect: Allows the user to find a female kikaichu by covering it in a small amount of chakra and sending it towards an opponent. The kikaichu will land and remain motionless while emitting a scent that the male kikaichu can smell as well as allowing the user to understand the location through the chakra. Description: The user performs the Tiger handseal to cover the female kikaichu in chakra. The bug then flies off towards the opponent, moving stealthily to avoid detection. It is very small and difficult to see. Once it has landed on the opponent, the user can use both the chakra and the scent that it excretes to the males of its kind to allow the user to always be able to track the opponent. Limit: Kikaichu no Jutsu Bug Points: 1 JP: 5 * Poison Reduction Rank: D Skill: Ninjutsu Effect: Decreases the effect of poisons on the body. Description: Slows the effect of poisons. The user trains this technique by taking small, non-lethal amounts of different poisons. The Kikaichu then eat the poison. Limit: Kikaichu no Jutsu Bug Points: 0 JP: 5 * Mushitate no Jutsu (Bug Shield) Rank: D Skill: Ninjutsu Effect: Creates a small buckler-type object of bugs in front of the user’s extended arm. Special: Tiger, Ram Drawback: Is easily pierced by almost any rank jutsu. Description: The user creates a small shield of bugs in front of their extended arm, mostly used to block projectiles. Limit: Kikaichu no Jutsu Bug Points: 5 JP: 5 * Mushihenge no Jutsu(Bug Transformation Technique) Rank: D Skill: Ninjutsu Effect: Transforms a mass of bugs into a solid object. Description: The user takes a mass of bugs and by performing the Tiger handseal is capable of using the Henge no Jutsu on them to create a single solid object. Limit: Kikaichu no Jutsu Bug Points: 5 JP: 5 * Mushikawarimi no Jutsu (Bug Replacement Technique) Rank: D Skill: Ninjutsu Effect: Allows the user to switch places with a mass of bugs pre-placed in an area in combat, allowing a using bugs as a replacement for Full Evasion, worthless against Area of Effect techniques. Description: The user performs the Kawarimi no Jutsu using bugs pre-placed in a battle, allowing them to switch places rapidly. Limit: Kikaichu no Jutsu Bug Points: 5 JP: 5 * Tandokunonarabi Mushi Ryuuki (Single Line Bug Projection) Rank: D Skill: Ninjutsu Power: 250 Description: The user extends a single arm, sending out one solid wave of bugs that attempt to attack the enemy. It doesn’t move very fast nor can it turn with any real efficiency, meaning this attack has difficulty keeping up with anyone that is moving. Limit: Kikaichu no Jutsu Bug Points: 5 JP: 5 * Bug Grappling Rank: D Skill: Ninjutsu Effect: The user extends both arms, sending out a small wave of bugs that wrap themselves around an object, preventing the user from falling. Description: The user extends both arms, sending bugs out rapidly, at a maximum of five feet from their arm, in an attempt to grapple onto something to prevent them from falling. Limit: Kikaichu no Jutsu Bug Points: 1 JP: 5 * Tsukideta Engai Gihou (Projecting Dome Technique) Rank: D, C, B, A, S Skill: NinJutsu, Offensive Effect: Using the Mushihenge no Jutsu (Bug Transformation Technique) in conjunction with the Muchikame no Jutsu (Bug Jar Technique), the user can propel several small weapons such as kunai, senbon, or shuriken made of Kikaichu in all directions at high speeds. Special: “Hand Seals” Drawback: Many of the user’s Kikaichu can be shot and miss the opponent, propelling them far from the user. This means that if too many Kikaichu are lost, it will take time for them to return to the user so that they can use more Aburame techniques. Description: Upon using the Muchikame no Jutsu (Bug Jar Technique), the user can begin to gather chakra within their body. Forming the Tiger hand seal, the chakra can be projected forth into the spinning dome around them. Bugs within the dome will begin to change using the Mishuhenge no Jutsu (Bug Transformation Technique). The weapons will be hidden within the dome wall. When the user wills it, the weapons will be expelled from the dome at high speeds in all directions. How many weapons that can be shot from the dome depends on the rank trained. o D Rank: 125 Weapons Power: 2/Weapon Bug Points: 5 o C Rank: 125 Weapons Power: 4/Weapon Bug Points: 10 o B Rank: 125 Weapons Power: 8/Weapon Bug Points: 15 o A Rank: 250 Weapons Power: 8/Weapon Bug Points: 20 o S Rank: 500 Weapons Power: 8/Weapon Bug Points: 30 Limit: Kikaichu no Jutsu, Mushihenge no Jutsu, Mushikame no Jutsu. Bug Points: Varies JP: 5/10/20/30/50 C-Rank Jutsu * Yoroi no Mushi no Jutsu (Armor of Bugs Technique) Rank: C Skill: Ninjutsu Power: 500 Effect: The user covers themselves with a thick layer of bugs in order to help prevent damage done to them, this armor prevents half evasion from being possible, if the user is a Ninjutsu Master/Ninjutsu Master power is doudbled. Description: The user performs the handseals, coating his or her entire body in a thick layer of kikaichu in an attempt to reduce incoming damage. Does not work against higher level jutsu, however, which will puncture right through it. Limit: Kikaichu no Jutsu, Mushitate no Jutsu Bug Points: 10 JP: 10 * Nibainarabi Mushi Ryuuki (Double Line Bug Projection) Rank: C Skill: Ninjutsu Power: 500 Special: The extension of both arms. Drawback: Both are fairly slow moving, meaning they have trouble keeping up with moving targets. Description: The user extends both arms, sending out two solid waves of bugs at their opponent. Limit: Kikaichu no Jutsu, Tandokunonarabi Mushi Ryuuki Bug Points: 10 JP: 10 * Mushi Yose no Jutsu (Bug Gathering Technique) Rank: C Skill: Ninjutsu Effect: Calls bugs to the user. Description: The user performs the handseals and then extends both arms. Any bug within 20 meters begins to make their way to the user as fast as they can. They will then use those bugs with their kikaichu to attack the opponent. Bug Points: 10 JP: 10 * Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu Rank: C Skill: Ninjutsu Effect: Creates a clone made out of bugs. Description: The user performs the handseals, creating a clone of bugs. This clone will dissipate after one solid hit. Limit: Kikaichu no Jutsu Bug Points: 10, per Clone. JP: 10 * Mushikabe no Jutsu (Bug Wall Technique) Rank: C Skill: Ninjutsu Power: 500 Effect: Creates a wall of bugs from the user’s extended hands, if ninjutsu master/ninjutsu master power is doubled. Description: The user performs the handseals and then extends both arms. Immediately a swarm of bugs launching forward towards the opponent’s attack comes out from the user’s arms. The wall is thick and can be made long, perhaps at maximum ten feet wide and ten feet tall. This wall is made generally to protect allies from enemy jutsu and projectiles. Limit: Kikaichu no Jutsu, Yoroi no Mushi no Jutsu Bug Points: 10 JP: 10 * Mishi Nijuurasen no Jutsu (Bug Double Helix Technique) Rank: C Skill: Ninjutsu Power: 250 Effect: AoE Drawback: The bugs have trouble keeping up with a moving ninja when in this solid form. Description: The user performs the handseals and then extends both arms before cross thing suddenly across their chest. Bugs then rush out of the user’s arms and move upwards before they start crisscrossing, forming a double-helix. The helixes then split apart, each one chasing down a different opponent. This can be used on a single ninja to attack him from two directions at once as well. Limit: Kikaichu no Jutsu, Nibainarabi Mushi Ryuuki Bug Points: 10 * Genwaku Mushiheki no Jutsu (Blinding Bug Burst Technique) Rank: C Skill: Ninjutsu Effect: Blind (2/turns) Description: The user extends their hand, shooting a small swarm of kikaichu at the opponent. It flies as fast as a kunai. If struck, the kikaichu swarm over the opponent's face, blinding them and leeching chakra from their eyes. The kikaichu will scatter after two posts. Limit: Kikaichu no Jutsu Bug Points: 10 JP: 10 * Mushi Ame no Jutsu (Bug Rain Technique) Rank: C Rank Skill: Ninjutsu Power: 10 per drop Effect: AoE, 50 bug drops. Description: Creates a cloud of kikai far above the battle ground that will be left alone. When the user wills it, it will begin to slowly drop the kikai contained within the cloud, causing it to "rain" the bugs, whom, if they fall near or onto the opponent, will begin to attack. Limit: Must know Kikaichu no Jutsu (Destruction Bug Host Technique). Bug Points: 10 JP: 10 * Mushi Kouchisho no Jutsu (Bug Prison Technique) Rank: C Rank Skill: Ninjutsu Power: 500 Effect: Entraps target in orb of kikaichi, double power if ninjutsu master/ninjutsu master, touching causes bugs to bite. Description: Causes kikai to sorround the enemy, without touching them, and encloses them. The shape of the prison may be changed and fitted to the user's liking. Limit: Must know Kikaichu no Jutsu (Destruction Bug Host Technique). Bug Points: 10 JP: 10 * Jisedai Akuserarēta no Jutsu (Next Generation Accelerator Technique) Rank: C, B, A, S Rank Skill: Ninjutsu Effect: Instantly breeds a new generation of Kikaichu within one's bodfy. Unlike the well known Mushi Shussan, this technique does not sacrifice the insects, but rather steals parts of them to clone a new generation of Kikaichu. Unlike the Mushi Jōzan, these new bugs are true Kikaichu and do not consume Chakra once created. C Rank: Generates 25 Bug Points, requires 10% of user's maximum chakra. B Rank: Generates 50 Bug Points, requires 25% of user's maximum chakra. A Rank: Generates 75 Bug Points, requires 35% of user's maximum chakra. S Rank: Generates 100 Bug Points, requires 50% of user's maximum chakra. Limit: Must know Kikaichu no Jutsu (Destruction Bug Host Technique) B Rank Jutsu * Mushikame no Jutsu (Bug Jar Technique) Rank: B Skill: Ninjutsu Power: 1,000 Effect: The user uses the Kikaichu (Destruction Bugs) living in his body to surround him and fly at a high speed, forming a protective vortex. The vortex shell is strong enough to destroy incoming attacks. However, the technique can be disrupted from sufficient explosive force. Power is doubled if user is a ninjutsu master/ninjutsu master. Description: The kikaichu bugs form a solid dome around you, spinning rapidly and containing the ability to attack small beings moving towards it. The dome spins around rapidly, giving it more deflection power against projectiles and jutsu. However, it is not impenetrable by far and a technique that contains enough force can destroy the section of the dome that it hit. Limit: Kikaichu no Jutsu, Muchikabe no Jutsu Bug Points: 15 JP: 20 * Mushisoukou Endan no Jutsu (Bug Traveling Platform) Rank: B Skill: Ninjutsu Effect: The user creates a platform out of bugs, then adds their chakra and forces the bugs to fly about, making a moving, flying platform. Description: The user performs the handseals and then extends their arms. Bugs swarm out of the arms and down towards the legs. The user then jumps into the air and applies chakra to their feet. When they land, it is not on the ground, but on a solid platform of bugs. The user then directs the bugs using their telepathy as to where he wants to go, and the bugs do so, dragging the user along with them. Limit: Kikaichu no Jutsu Bug Points: 15 JP: 20 * Mushi Shussan Kyoubou (Bug Birth Frenzy) Rank: B Skill: Ninjutsu Effect: Completely refills hive, but damages the host, dealing 50% health in damage. Drawback: May only use once per thread. Multiple use of this technique will cause the bugs to die at a rapid pace instead of birthing new ones. Description: The user performs the handseals and then extends their hands forward. Chakra is released, causing all the female bugs that the chakra comes into contact with to reproduce at a massive scale, creating a new swarm of bugs. Limit: Kikaichu no Jutsu JP: 20 * Tajuu Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu (Mass Bug Replication Technique) Rank: B Skill: Ninjutsu Effect: Allows the user to create more clones with fewer bugs. Limit: Kikaichu no Jutsu, Mushi Bunshin Bug Points: 5, per clone. JP: 20 * Kyojin Mushi Ishuu (Giant Bug Swarm) Rank: B Skill: Ninjutsu Effect: The user sends out a giant swarm of insects, in a solid mass, that creates a visible screen between the user and the opponent. This allows both sides to reposition themselves. Blinds both for 5 turns, or until one moves past the screen. Description: The user holds the Snake handseal, which causes an explosion of bugs all around him, which move in the direction of the opponent and create a large screen that blocks vision of both individuals from both sides. Once the user is in his hiding place, he releases the jutsu by releasing the Snake handseal and the bugs dissipate from the solid wall and instead hover about, awaiting their next order. Limit: Kikaichu no Jutsu Bug Points: 15 JP: 20 * Kikaichu Jōzan (Destruction Bug Multiplication) Rank: B-S Skill: Ninjutsu Effect: By extending the teaching of Kage Bunshin to the Kikaichu, an Aburame can create massive amounts of Insects from smaller portions. As Chakra Control rises, so does the ability to use this powerful technique. However, maintaining this technique is costly, and it's usage cannot truly replace simply having a large hive at one's disposal. B Rank: Doubles kikaichu released, doubling the amount of Bug Points in the movement, requires 5% maximum chakra. A Rank: Multiplies kikaichu released by 4, increasing the amount of Bug Points in the movement, requires 10% maximum chakra. S Rank: Multiplies kikaichu released by 8, increasing the amount of Bug Points in the movement, requires 20% maximum chakra. Extra Bug Points gained in this technique do not count against the user's current number. Limit: Must know Kikaichu no Jutsu (Destruction Bug Host Technique). JP: 20/30/50 * Mushi Ryuusei no Jutsu (Bug Meteor Technique) Rank: B Rank Skill: Ninjutsu Power: 500 Effect: AoE Description: As the user raises his or her hand to the sky, a large amount of kikai will begin to gather and compress into a large, compact sphere, around thirty meters in diameter. When the user lowers his or her hand so that it is pointed towards the target, the large "meteor" will begin to fall towards the target. As the kikai hit the ground, they will send a circular wave of kikai around as the rest of the "meteor" makes contact with the ground. Limit: Must know Kikaichu no Jutsu (Destruction Bug Host Technique). Bug Points: 15 JP: 20 * Mushi Funshutsu no Jutsu (Bug Eruption Technique) Rank: B Rank Skill: Ninjutsu Power: 1,000 Description: After sending kikai into the ground, when the user wills it, the bugs will erupt like a geyser from underneath the opponent. The ground will rumble a bit before this happens, taking about three seconds before eruption after the rumbling starts. Once the bugs come out, they will come out with the pressure of a geyser, and afterwards begin to cover the opponent and attack. Limit: Must know Kikaichu no Jutsu (Destruction Bug Host Technique) Bug Points: 15 JP: 20 * Mushi Kiri no Jutsu (Bug Mist Technique) Rank: B Rank Skill: Ninjutsu Power: 250/Turn Effect: This makes a large area pitch black from the opponents point of view due to all the bugs surrounding them in every direction. The jutsu is made of MALE kikai. This is quite similar to Kirigakure no Jutsu, however, there is a difference. A single female kikai will find the target (usually before the jutsu commences at the will of the user) and the male bugs are able to direct where the target is through the female bug by its special scent that the males can smell. The bugs will attack, eating the opponent's chakra. Limit: Must know Kikaichu no Jutsu (Destruction Bug Host Technique). Bug Points: 15 JP: 20 A-Rank Jutsu * Yuuen Mushinami no Jutsu (Grand Bug Wave Technique) Rank: A Rank Skill: Ninjutsu Power: 1,000 Effect: AoE Description: After using Mushi Kabe no Jutsu (Bug Wall Technique), the user uses the large wall, sending it forward as a large "tidal wave" of kikai. The wave will casue a blunt type damage, like that of a wave, however, the pitch-black kikai of the wave will also begin to eat the target's chakra. Limit: Must know Kikaichu no Jutsu (Destruction Bug Host Technique) and Mushi Kabe no Jutsu (Bug Wall Technique). Bug Points: 20 JP: 30 * Attōtekina Mushi no Tate (Overwhelming Bug Shield) Rank: A Rank Skill: Ninjutsu Power: 2,000 Effect: Creates a barrier of bugs to condense where blows come, double power if the user is a ninjutsu/master/ninjutsu master. Limit: Must know Kikaichu no Jutsu (Destruction Bug Host Technique). Bug Points: 40 JP: 30